


Едва дыша

by magic_irish_kid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, But it ends happily?, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Torture, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_irish_kid/pseuds/magic_irish_kid
Summary: Когда они его находят, Клинт числится пропавшим три недели. Но время перестало иметь для него какой-либо смысл, и, если бы он мог говорить, поклялся бы, что прошла целая вечность.В котором спасение Клинта Бартона от ГИДРЫ - только первый шаг в долгом выздоровлении.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 42





	Едва дыша

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374232) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 



Когда они его находят, Клинт числится пропавшим три недели. Но время перестало иметь для него какой-либо смысл, и, если бы он мог говорить, поклялся бы, что прошла целая вечность.

Сознание возвращалось волнами, цепляясь за странные детали и позволяя всему остальному проплывать мимо, так что он близко знаком с несколькими вещами: отдающим ржавчиной запахом засохшей крови, кап-кап-капанием свежей по заляпанному кафелю пола, мягким изгибом челюсти главного врача, ощущением разрезаемой и сшиваемой снова, и снова, и снова спины.

Он парит, падает, теряется в мороке жара, боли и спутанных воспоминаний. У него в лохмотья сорваны связки от бесконечных дней криков и просьб уже после того, как он потерял способность складывать слова.

Он думает - когда он в состоянии думать - что, возможно, мертв, и это ад. Ему кажется, что к этому моменту он расплатился за все грехи дюжину раз, но раз они хотят продолжать разбирать и собирать его снова и снова, выходит, он должен им еще кусок-другой плоти.

Вокруг темнеет, и он подвешен в воздухе: плечи стонут от боли, руки почти вырваны из суставов, ступни едва-едва достают до пола, и медсестра - обманчиво-милая, но Клинт все равно никогда не страдал Стокгольмским синдромом - воркует над ним, что все для его же блага, они должны держать его спину свободной, чистой и открытой для свежего воздуха, чтобы не допустить заражения и помочь ранам зарасти. Если бы он лежал или мог двигаться, то только опять сорвал бы скобы, и им пришлось бы заново пересаживать костные трансплантаты, не говоря уже о нейроциркуляционных контурах.

Клинту все равно. Он ничего не чувствует. Он вырвался и сбежал из своего побитого поломанного тела сколько-то дней назад.

И вот, когда все, наконец, темнеет, когда мышцы слабеют, когда он думает: _наконец-то, наконец-то, время отдохнуть..._

Огоньком во тьме появляется Наташа, с лицом бледным и заострившимся, с глазами, блестящими от ярости и слез.

Это из-за слез Клинт понимает, что все - очередной горячечный сон, потому что Наташа не плачет, даже ради Клинта.

Вот только ее холодные руки касаются его пылающего лица, она матерится на русском, орет в коммутатор про медика, и комната наполняется людьми - живыми - людьми, чьи лица, он знает, что должен узнать. Они не выглядят как врачи, которые разбирали его на части, но в его голове каша, и он не понимает, кто они. Но Наташу - Наташу он знает лучше, чем что бы то ни было.

И ее руки причиняют _боль_ , потому что все, блядь, болит.

Так что, может быть, это реальность.

\- Нат, - произносит он сорванным каркающим голосом.

\- Я здесь, - отвечает она. - Я здесь, я здесь. Я говорила, что найду тебя.

\- Что они сделали? - хрипит он, и ее глаза распахиваются шире, и она смотрит куда-то прямо за собой и снова зовет врача, и ее голос срывается.

А потом она пытается поднять его, освободить плечи, и все его тело будто бы снова вскрыли, и он кричит и умоляет, чтобы боль прекратилась, умоляет, умоляет, умоляет, и затем, наконец-то, милосердно, кто-то колет его настоящими лекарствами, и его сознание гаснет, как свеча.

Возможно, вот оно, последнее пристанище. Все, в конце концов, закончилось. Он сможет спать, не беспокоясь о демонах, которые в это время будут рвать его на куски.

Поэтому он спит.

*

Он думает, что, может быть, может быть, в этот раз все по-настоящему. Может, на этот раз, они нашли его, и он может пойти домой.

*

Он приходит в себя, видя медицинскую маску, слепяще-яркий свет, слыша шум и скрежет, и реагирует мгновенно и инстинктивно.

Эта ебаная хирургическая пила, и он не позволит подносить ее к нему, не сейчас, не снова, никогда.

И никто не додумался связать его на этот раз.

Он подымается вверх, сминая локтями ближайшего доктора, отправляя ее на пол.

И ничего - ничего - не болит.

Через мгновение он уже не на столе, но что-то в нем разрывается от движений, и он не чувствует боль, но чувствует _неправильность_. Что-то нарушает его баланс, и он пытается добраться до двери, но его центр тяжести нарушен, и он падает, роняя за собой инструменты.

Кто-то кричит о помощи, сирены начинают мигать, но Клинт находит скальпель, и он не позволит им снова себя забрать.

Он набрасывается, проливая кровь, на того, кто приближается к нему со шприцом, и загоняет самого себя в угол, в оборонительную позицию, и потом появляется _Наташа_ , она сидит перед ним на корточках, говоря ему дышать, успокоиться, _выслушать_.

Она являлась ему в бредовых снах и раньше, но никогда не выглядела такой испуганной, поэтому он знает, что она - не настоящая, и кидается и на нее тоже.

Она пытается обездвижить его, но не хочет причинять боль - ему похуй, он готов разорвать ее на части. Она в крови, когда сдается, отходит с поднятыми руками, оглядываясь через плечо на кого-то, и Клинт пользуется моментом.

Он рвется вперед, но до того, как успевает воткнуть нож ей в глотку, металлическая рука смыкается на его запястье, и все тело дергается от того, насколько резко прервано движение.

Он сопротивляется захвату, но Баки Барнс всегда был сильнее, лучше в рукопашном бою - в принципе, спроектирован быть непобедимым, если только ты не такой же супер-солдат.

Когда Клинт перестает метаться в руках Баки, он плачет, в истерике, в отчаянье, не желая опять испытывать боль.

Но он никогда не бредил о Баки раньше - едва знал его, на самом деле - так что или ГИДРА заполучила его обратно, или Клинт больше не у них. И если бы Баки опять стал Зимним Солдатом, он, скорее всего, не держал бы Клинта так аккуратно, не причиняя боли.

Когда Клинт наконец сдается, Баки разворачивает его спиной к больничной койке, окровавленному наташиному лицу, докторам и сестрам в крови, к медицинским аппаратам. Все, что Клинт видит, когда настоящая рука Баки ложится ему на щеку и вынуждает поднять голову, это его серые глаза.

\- Я держу тебя, - говорит он отчетливо и спокойно. - С тобой теперь все в порядке. Ты дома.

Клинт облизывает губы, его трясет, и он гадает, почему его тело такое, мать его, тяжелое.

\- Никаких больше пил, - говорит он.

\- Обещаю, Бартон, - говорит Баки, чуть заметно улыбаясь. - Здесь никто к тебе с ними не подойдет.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Клинт, закрывая глаза и выдыхая.

Затем легкий укол, от которого ведет вперед. Баки ловит его до того, как он падает на пол, и произносит тихо: "Я держу тебя".

И, может быть, это правда. Может быть, он дома.

*

Клинт не приходит в себя долго, очень долго, но это сон без сновидений, вызванный лекарствами, так что он так и так потерял бы счет времени.

Когда же он просыпается, это происходит медленно, постепенными дозами, сознание возвращается к нему по капле.

Сначала он чувствует солнечный свет за окном, тепло на лице, потом мягкую подушку под щекой. Играет легкая музыка, слишком тихая, чтобы разобрать исполнителя или жанр. Он лежит на кровати, на животе, вцепившись в подушку, его тело кажется тяжелым, давит вниз, и где-то есть ощущение боли, слишком отдаленное, чтобы чувствовать ее на самом деле, чему он рад.

Одно долгое мгновение он ничего не помнит, а затем путаные воспоминания об их последнем бое с ГИДРОЙ просачиваются: стрельба, горящее здание, крики. Он теряется в дыму, потом видит ослепляющий луч света, и потом... потом... потом...

Глаза распахиваются, воздух застревает в горле, но прежде, чем он может закричать, или вздрогнуть, или ударить, появляется Наташа, убирает ему с лица волосы и тихо говорит:

\- Ты в порядке. Ты в безопасности. Я с тобой. Они собираются тебя связать, если увидят, что ты паникуешь. Просто дыши.

Он смотрит ей в лицо и заставляет легкие работать, каждый вдох - судорожный, тяжелый, но он дышит, и этого достаточно.

Он не чувствует свое тело своим.

Клинт сглатывает подступающую тошноту, беспокойно ищет что-то в комнате, его взгляд мечется от наташиного лица к окну, к погибающему растению на подоконнике, к двери, к Баки Барнсу, стоящему около нее, сложившему руки на груди, смотрящему без всякого выражения.

Он пытается пошевелиться и _не может_.

\- Они его вытащили, - говорит он, его голос резок, связки сорваны.

\- Что вытащили? - хмурится Наташа.

\- Мой позвоночник, - отвечает он, дрожаще-горько усмехаясь. - Они вытащили мой блядский позвоночник.

\- Шшш, - отвечает она мягче, чем должна. Гладит его щеку. - Не вытащили, - ее губы искажает гримаса. - Или вытащили и вернули на место. С тобой все в порядке.

\- Не могу двигаться, - выдыхает он.

Она проводит ладонями по его телу, одновременно с этим сжимая его руку.

\- Ты можешь. Ты способен. Тебя держали в искусственной коме неделю, Клинт. Дай своему телу время.

Он зажмуривается и дышит, дышит, дышит.

*

Клинт притворяется спящим, когда заходит Стив, когда доктора заходят. Наташа, насколько ему известно, не отходила от него, вообще.

\- Мы не можем оставить его так, - говорит Стив знакомо и упрямо.

\- У нас может не быть выбора, - говорит доктор. Клинт хочет заорать и сбежать, потому что с докторов и начался весь этот кошмар, но вместо этого, он продолжает делать вид, что спит. Иногда доктора и раньше оставляли его, не причинив боли, если думали, что он спит.

\- Это довольно впечатляющий образец биоэлектрической инженерии, - произносит врач, и кто-то стягивает простыню со спины Клинта, и если они коснутся его, если они, блядь, тронут его...

\- Нет, - резко произносит кто-то, и ему требуется время, чтобы узнать голос Баки. Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как Клинт слышал его настолько холодным, настолько угрожающим. - Вы сами сказали, - продолжает Баки, голос его только чуть теплее. - Ему нужно спать, чтобы поправляться. Тронете его - похерите все.

Клинту интересно, сколько человек рядом, со сколькими людьми эти доктора намерены обсуждать его медицинское состояние - насколько он знает, только Наташа имеет на это право. И Стив, потому что кто откажет Капитану Америке.

\- Ох, - произносит врач. - Конечно, - и откашливается. - Как я говорил, это может быть невозможно, учитывая, как механическая составляющая соединена с его нервной системой.

\- Тогда оставьте внутреннюю часть, и просто... просто разберитесь с этим, - спорит Стив, и у него этот уставший, тревожный тон, со времен поисков Баки, еще до того, как он снова стал Баки.

\- Если мы сосредоточимся только на внешних проявлениях, мы рискуем замкнуть контуры, оставляя мистера Бартона в перманентном состоянии болевого синдрома, поскольку его нейроны будут продолжать получать сигналы от конечностей, которых у него больше нет, - говорит врач, и Клинт дышит, дышит, дышит.

\- Конечно, Тони сможет... сможет отключить это, - говорит Стив.

\- Это не так просто, - отвечает доктор. - Пойдемте, я покажу рентгеновские снимки...

Голос стихает, когда они уходят из комнаты друг за другом.

И Клинт продолжает держать глаза закрытыми и дышит.

И потом Баки говорит:

\- Ты со мной?

Клинт должен был догадаться, что не сможет провести своим притворным сном Зимнего Солдата.

Он открывает глаза, момент уходит на то, чтобы привыкнуть к сумеркам и увидеть Баки, все еще стоящего у двери и наблюдающего. Клинт тяжело сглатывает и спрашивает:

\- Что они сделали?

Баки изучает его секунду, и Клинту интересно, ждет ли он истерики. Затем, оттолкнувшись от стены, Баки подходит, глядя больше не ему в лицо, а на что-то... куда-то еще. Он протягивает руку, и Клинт дергается, но движение странно отзывается в теле, отдаваясь дрожью там, где раньше ничего не было.

Он закрывает глаза, задерживает дыхание и чувствует, как Баки так аккуратно давит между лопаток, там, где мускулы до боли увязаны от напряжения в узлы.

\- Дали тебе крылья, - тихо произносит Баки, наконец.

Клинт сжимает зубы и дышит, дышит, гадая, не кричит ли он, и переставал ли, вообще, на самом деле, когда-то.

*

В следующий раз, когда он просыпается, ему показывают рентген, показывают, как ГИДРА подсоединила электрические контуры к его нервной системе, как они вживили металл в позвоночник, чтобы дать ему силу поддерживать дополнительный вес. Они рассказывают, насколько серьезной должна быть операция, чтобы убрать все это, как, скорее всего, если они попытаются, он никогда больше не сможет ходить, что они могут убрать их, но это приведет его только к долгосрочной сводящей с ума боли.

Клинт слушал все, лежа на животе, с окаменевшими мышцами, потому что он не собирался шевелиться ни на миллиметр, если это значило, что он сможет почувствовать движение странных отростков, не принадлежащих ему.

\- Здесь есть некоторая ирония, - говорит Наташа, когда доктора уходят. Она сидит на своем обычном месте, и на этот раз Баки не мелькает в дверном проеме. - Дать крылья Соколу.

\- Есть? - спрашивает Клинт отвлеченно. Он все еще сосредоточен на дыхании. - Я бы посмеялся, но... Не могу пошевелиться.

Она хмурится.

\- Сейчас ты уже должен бы.

Клинт закрывает глаза, и прядь волос падает ему на веки.

\- Если шевельнусь - почувствую их, - говорит он.

Наташа убирает волосы с лица, произнося:

\- Как ты?

Мгновение он думает.

\- Я принял решение не чувствовать ничего, - в конце концов, говорит он так быстро, как может. Разговоры вынуждают диафрагму расширяться, от этого увеличивается грудная клетка, и из-за нее приходят в движение... и из-за нее становится труднее игнорировать инородный вес, давящий на его спину.

\- Тебе больно?

\- Да, - выдыхает он. - Нет. Я не... ничего не двигается так, как должно. И они дают мне очень хорошие обезболивающие.

\- Им придется вынуть скобы рано или поздно, - говорит она так, будто думает, что _разговоры_ смогут сделать все это хоть _сколько-то_ нормальным.

\- Они _прикреплены_? - говорит Клинт на грани истерики.

\- Я... нет, у тебя скобы вдоль всей спины, - отвечает она. - Из-за разрезов, из-за...

\- Нат, Наташа, пожалуйста, - говорит он, чтобы не начать орать. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, остановись.

\- Клинт, - он заставляет себя посмотреть на нее, и она хотя бы выглядит настолько же потерянной, насколько Клинт себя чувствует. - Ты всегда... ты уже был ранен раньше, и никогда не был таким брезгливым. Швы, и сломанные кости, и...

\- Это больше не мое тело, - кричит он, и у него на лице слезы, и он стирает их кулаком. Даже этого движения достаточно, чтобы зашевелились его... эти крылья. У него на спине. И они не его, но его движения отдаются в них.

\- Просто... просто достань мне нож, - рычит он. - Я позабочусь об этом, просто дай мне херов нож.

\- Клинт, - произносит она опять. - Мы разберемся. Все будет хорошо.

Она трогает его плечо, и он дергается так сильно, что чувствует боль даже через все лекарства.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне, - орет он. - Не прикасайся, блядь, ко мне, я не... Нат, я _не могу_.

\- Хорошо, - говорит она торопливо. - Хорошо, извини, хорошо.

\- Нужен перерыв, Романов?

Его глаза распахиваются, и в проеме двери опять Баки, который кажется угрюмым. Наташа сомневается, но потом говорит:

\- Я принесу тебе кофе, Клинт.

Она торопливо выходит из комнаты, и она не должна быть настолько потрясенной: как держаться Клинту, если даже Наташа не справляется?

\- Все нормально? - спрашивает Баки осторожно, занимая наташино кресло рядом с кроватью.

Клинт хохочет сквозь слезы и не отвечает, тяжело сглатывая и дыша.

Баки просто сидит, оставив его в покое, но говорит, в конце концов:

\- Это тяжело. Они не смогут понять.

\- Они?

\- Люди, тела которых никогда не разбирали на части и не собирали назад неправильно, - прямо отвечает Баки.

Клинт думает об этом мгновение, прежде чем сказать:

\- Я думал, уж если кто и поймет, то Наташа.

\- Может быть, - соглашается Баки. Потом поднимает металлическую руку, разводит пальцы, разглядывая их на расстоянии. - Но все по-другому, когда изменения настолько фундаментальные.

Клинт впивается взглядом в его руку, в соединения пластин, и потом хрипит:

\- Болит?

\- Болела сначала, - говорит Баки. - К ней трудно привыкнуть. Она тяжелее, чем раньше. Моему телу пришлось научиться компенсировать вес. Пришлось долго тренироваться, чтобы движения стали... такими же инстинктивными и плавными, как раньше.

\- Как ты к этому привык? - спрашивает Клинт.

Баки чуть улыбается.

\- Перестал быть капризной сучкой и начал двигаться, - говорит он. - Для начала.

Клинт смеется сквозь слезы.

\- Не думаю, что уже готов к этому, - говорит он.

\- Ничего, - пожимает плечами Баки. - Но чем скорее начнешь, тем скорее сможешь снова почувствовать свое тело своим.

\- Но оно не мое, - говорит он. – И никогда не будет.

\- ГИДРА сделала его, - говорит Баки. - Но жить с ним тебе. У тебя не особо есть выбор.

Клинт закрывает глаза, дышит и говорит:

\- Все болит. Даже когда я не двигаюсь, все болит.

\- Твои мышцы не привыкли к весу, - говорит Баки. - Судя по словам врачей, разрезы заживают хорошо, шрамов будет мало. Уверен, если бы ты разрешил кому-то коснуться тебя и размять мышцы, это облегчило бы боль.

Клинт вдыхает медленно и открывает глаза.

\- Можешь?

Впервые Баки выглядит застигнутым врасплох.

\- Я?

\- Ты... ты тоже не полностью ты, - говорит Клинт. - Ты знаешь, каково это... ты не станешь. Не станешь... ты просто. Ты знаешь, каково это.

Секунду он думает, что Баки скажет "нет".

\- Ладно, - говорит Баки наоборот, будто это так просто. - Посмотрим, чем я могу помочь.

Он перемещается, усаживаясь на кровать сбоку, Клинт напрягается, и это _больно_.

\- Дыши, - говорит Баки. - Готов?

\- Нет, но ты все равно начинай, - вдыхает Клинт.

Прикосновения Баки очень нежные, едва задевают кожу Клинта, фокусируясь на свившихся узлами мускулах плеч.

\- Тебе повезло, - говорит он, начиная вкладывать больше силы. Клинт концентрируется на контрасте между теплой рукой и металлической. - Твои плечи уже были сильными.

\- Повезло? - спрашивает Клинт с зажмуренными глазами.

Баки согласно мычит, и его пальцы задевают особо больное место, но эту боль Клинт узнает: это самая обычная боль, какая бывает, когда перезанимаешься, не растянувшись предварительно. Баки особенно осторожен в том, чтобы не трогать крылья или ту область вокруг них, которая все еще заживает.

Долгое время все тихо, и Клинт продолжает дышать, кусая нижнюю губу. Постепенно из сведенных мышц начинают уходить напряжение, и вместе с ними расслабляется все тело, глубже опускаясь в кровать.

\- Как они выглядят? - бубнит Клинт.

\- Нормально, - говорит Баки, и это не детальное описание, на которое он надеялся. - С тобой все нормально. Просто расслабься. Об остальном будешь волноваться завтра.

И Клинт собирается упорствовать, но руки Баки, мягко прогоняя боль из его плеч, убаюкивают.

Прежде, чем уйти, Баки говорит:

\- Когда будешь готов выбраться из постели, дай только знать. Я помогу.

Клинт согласно бормочет и проваливается обратно в сон.

*

\- Я воняю.

\- Ну, я не собирался ничего говорить, - сообщает Баки, чуть морщась.

\- Мне надо в душ, - осторожно выдыхает Клинт.

Прошло три дня с тех пор, как Баки сказал, что ему нужно оторвать задницу от кровати, и эти три дня Клинт закрывал глаза, замирал и дышал, и это работало. Помогало. Ограждало его от собственного тела.

Но теперь он чувствовал себя в ловушке. Он, на самом деле, никогда не мог долго оставаться на одном месте. И, в любом случае, так ничего не наладится. И не важно, сколько раз он молился, чтобы не проснуться, этого тоже не происходило.

Так что он позвал Баки.

\- Ладно, - говорит Баки. - Пытался встать?

\- Да, - говорит Клинт. У него пылают щеки. - Медсестры сняли все... все медицинские штуки. Совсем. И попытались помочь мне подняться. Но... не сработало. И я запаниковал. И почти покалечил их. Хотя не хотел. И мне надо в туалет. И, - он рычит. - И они не знают, как приспособить ебучую инвалидную коляску, чтобы отвезти меня туда.

Баки выдыхает что-то похожее на смешок и говорит:

\- Ладно, Бартон. Я тебя понял.

\- Вчера они вытащили скобы, - сообщает ему Клинт, и Баки просовывает ладонь ему под руку, сжимая в крепкой хватке.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. - Дыши.

Клинт вдыхает, и, прежде чем успевает подготовиться, Баки поднимает его вверх, и ему с трудом удается подставить вовремя колени. Он ожидает, что упадет лицом вперед, но от изнуряюще большого числа движений, ощущений, отзывающихся в таких местах, в которых не должны, потока крови, прилившего к голове, и веса, давящего на спину, он падает назад и, поскольку больше не знает достаточно свое тело, не может остановить себя.

Зато Баки может, подхватывая его и удерживая на месте, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Клинт снова откроет глаза.

\- Предупреждай в следующий раз, - сопит он.

Баки ухмыляется.

\- И дать тебе время себя отговорить? Не. Готов?

Он более осторожен в этот раз, помогая Клинту развернуться и поставить ноги на пол, пока он внутренне готовится, а потом Баки берет обе его ладони в руки и тянет вверх.

И потом Клинт стоит.

Его ноги слабы от долгой неподвижности, спина сразу начинает болеть из-за незаживших разрезов и веса, который, кажется, тянет его вниз.

\- Я сейчас свалюсь, - говорит Клинт, пытаясь справиться с той же тревогой, которая вызвала срыв в прошлый раз.

\- Все хорошо, - отвечает Баки, продолжая его держать. - Ты просто привыкаешь к новому центру тяжести. Дыши. На самом деле, ты должен бояться, как бы не наступить на свой хвост.

\- Мой _что_? - взвизгивает Клинт, резко оборачиваясь вокруг, сбивая с ног себя, сбивая с ноги _Баки_ , который все-таки успевает поймать его за плечо.

\- У тебя нет хвоста, - говорит он и, мать его, ржет. - Извини.

\- Ты, блядь, соврал мне про ебучий хвост? - спрашивает Клинт с некрасиво раскрытым ртом.

\- Не смог устоять, - говорит Баки без сожаления. - Кто-нибудь должен здесь дерьмово шутить. Мы все скучаем по твоим шуточкам.

Клинт фыркнул, позволяя Баки снова взять себя под руку и помочь осторожно пойти в сторону ванной.

\- Ты меня едва знаешь, - говорит он. - Тебе не может не хватать моих дерьмовых шуток.

\- Я знаю достаточно, - безмятежно отвечает Баки. – К тому же, мне надо подготовить тебя. Все, о чем говорит Тони, когда не говорит, что пиздец уверен, что смог бы перебрать электрику в твоем позвоночнике, это сколько ему еще ждать с шуточками про купидона.

\- Шуточками про купидона? - спрашивает Клинт, потрясенный и своими друзьями, и их бесчувственностью.

\- Ага. Ты понимаешь. Крылья, лук и стрелы?

\- Иисусе, - говорит Клинт, и они уже в ванной, и это потребовало кучи движений, но он был настолько поражен всем, что Баки сказал, что даже не смог найти в себе сил паниковать каждый раз, когда его крылья двигались.

В этом, пожалуй, и был смысл, соображает он.

\- Сначала душ или туалет? - спрашивает Баки, и Клинт думает: " _он собирается в душ вместе со мной, господи, блядь_ ", и " _вместятся ли крылья, вообще, в душ_ ", и " _чтобы попасть к туалету, мне придется пройти мимо зеркала, и я не готов увидеть, что они со мной сделали_ ".

\- Можешь накрыть зеркало? - спрашивает он неуверенно.

Баки вешает полотенце поверх.

Клинт не думает, что от его достоинства осталось что-нибудь, если, вообще, когда-то что-то было, но его ноги, как будто, в состоянии удержать его, и он снова нашел баланс – почти - поэтому он просит Баки подождать снаружи. В ответ на полный скепсиса взгляд Баки, он говорит, что они могут оставить дверь открытой, на всякий случай, и Баки обещает не отходить далеко.

Душ, мягко бьющий по лицу, плечам и груди, - изумителен. Недели обтираний ничем ему не помогли, так что Клинт опирается руками о кафельные стены, закрывает глаза и позволяет кипяще-горячей воде смыть с него кровь, грязь и оставшиеся до сих пор отпечатки рук ГИДРЫ.

Время идет, его ноги слабеют, но он не двигается и не оборачивается. Просто дышит и ждет, пока почувствует себя чистым.

В какой-то момент Баки приходит за ним.

\- Все нормально? - спрашивает он из-за занавески.

\- Если повернусь - почувствую их, - шепчет Клинт, весьма смутно понимая, где находится.

\- Да, - говорит Баки через мгновение. - Поэтому у тебя два варианта. Обернуться и почувствовать, потому что тебе, в любом случае, однажды придется, и почему бы им не быть чистыми к тому моменту. Или ты можешь отложить это на другой день, потому что ты уже дохера всего сделал сегодня, и наполовину чистый - лучше, чем грязный полностью.

Клинт улыбается, отводя голову назад, так что вода стекает по лицу.

\- Дохера? - повторяет он. - Все, что я сделал, отлил и помылся.

\- Встал с кровати еще, - говорит Баки. - Ты будешь оборачиваться?

\- Ты будешь дальше играть в медсестру? - спрашивает Клинт.

\- Пока Тони не найдет тебе сестру, которая не будет тебя бояться, ага.

\- Оборачиваюсь, - говорит Клинт, выдохнув.

\- Нужна помощь?

Он собирается ответить нет, но, вместо этого, открывает глаза, вдыхает и говорит:

\- Да. Можешь...

Баки сразу же оказывается рядом, сжимая запястья, помогая повернуться, и ощущение потока воды на крыльях вдруг поглощает Клинта полностью. Слишком много, слишком чувствительно, слишком горячо, но если он чувствовал отпечатки пальцев ГИДРЫ даже спереди, то на спине их было в разы больше. Клинт наклоняется вперед, зарываясь лицом в руки, опертые о противоположную стену, и дышит, дышит, дышит.

Баки не отпускает его запястья.

Его колени почти складываются, когда Баки выключает воду.

\- Я не помылился, - бубнит Клинт.

\- В следующий раз.

Баки помогает ему вылезти из душа и уходит за другим полотенцем, опирая Клинта о полку.

Полотенце, скрывающее зеркало, падает раньше, чем возвращается Баки, и Клинт просто смотрит.

Это его лицо - схуднувшее, может быть, чуть больше, чем должно. Темные круги под глазами. Нужно побриться. Но мышцы плеч выглядят выкрученными неправильно, и он может видеть крылья, странно торчащие из-за спины.

Они металлические - вибраниум, скорее всего, как и рука Баки. Конструкция из совмещающихся металлических пластин, сверкающих тускло – почему он ждал перьев? Он никогда не был чертовым ангелом.

Он не дышит так долго, просто уставившись в отражение, что перед глазами начинают плясать пятна, и потом появляется Баки, берет его лицо двумя руками и просачивается между зеркалом и Клинтом.

\- Посмотри на меня, - командует он, и у Клинта нет особого выбора. Он моргает, смотрит ему в глаза и моргает снова. – Ты со мной?

\- Как ты справился с этим? – слабо спрашивает Клинт.

\- Не было других вариантов. Дыши.

Клинт дышит.

\- Я в порядке, - говорит он, и Баки не выглядит убежденным, но все равно отходит, когда взгляд Клинта снова перетекает к отражению в зеркале за его плечом.

\- Если ты… Мне кажется, если ты сложишь их, они не будут так тянуть плечи, - говорит Баки тихо. Он тянется металлической рукой, касается скрученных напряженных мышц плеч, и Клинт дергается в сторону.

\- Не могу, - говорит он. – Не знаю, как.

\- Попробуй.

Но Клинт _устал_ , и Баки не давит на него, просто обтирает и помогает вернуться обратно в постель, растянуться на животе, пока крылья тащатся следом.

Это больно – болят плечи – и Баки его осторожно укладывает, когда Клинт делает гигантский вдох и просто… просто пытается.

Это больно, больно, больно, это что-то неправильное и чужеродное, но он старается изо всех сил. Движение получается дерганным, неуверенным и только заставляет крылья болеть еще сильнее, и Клинт готов расплакаться от недовольства.

\- Вот так, - говорит Баки осторожно. Он направляет крылья мягкими прикосновениями, помогая подтянуть их вверх и внутрь, пока они не оказываются аккуратно сложенными за спиной.

Это совсем не то прежнее тянущее, выкручивающее ощущение. Это как сделать глубокий вдох после того, как был под водой очень долго: мгновенное освобождение, которое он чувствует до самых кончиков пальцев ног.

\- Отдыхай, - говорит Баки, когда Клинт замирает. – Ты молодец.

И затем он опять начинает нежно разминать ему натруженные плечи, и Клинт прячет лицо в подушку и начинает плакать.

Просто он настолько сильно благодарен, что нашел способ облегчить боль.

Баки не комментирует, продолжая движения с той же крепкой осторожной силой.

*

\- Дело такое, - говорит Тони, наклоняясь ближе, складывая пальцы под подбородком и так очевидно удерживая себя от соблазна потянуться и дотронуться до крыльев, которые Клинт бережно сложил вдоль плеч. Клинт радуется, что как-то смог принять для этого разговора сидячее положение на краю кровати.

\- Доктора предлагают реабилитацию. Укрепить мускулы, помочь управляться с весом, использовать движения для компенсации. Но прежде, чем ты потратишь время, у меня есть другой вариант. Я почти уверен, что смогу их снять.

Клинт медленно моргает, глядя на него.

\- Врачи сказали, что, если ты попытаешься убрать электрику, я буду парализован. Если ты снимешь только крылья, боль никогда не пройдет, - говорит он.

\- Да, - соглашается Тони. – И это, скорее всего, правда. Но паралич не обязательно должен быть настолько полным, как ты себе представляешь. Могу тебя заверить, что ущерб будет минимальным, и ты видел, что мы смогли сделать для Роуди.

\- Роуди летает в железном костюме, - говорит Клинт, уже теряя интерес к предложению Тони. – Он может функционировать с… механикой, помогающей ему стоять на ногах. Он уже практически киборг. А я? Я не могу… Я не смогу стрелять, если не смогу полностью использовать и контролировать свое тело. Я не смогу больше быть Мстителем. И если я – не Мститель, то я просто… просто я. Клинт Бартон? Я – никто.

Тони кивает и говорит:

\- Ты готов вместо этого быть Соколиным глазом с металлическими крыльями?

Клинт дергает плечами и чувствует, как движение эхом отдается по пластинам из металла. Он смотрит на Баки, как обычно, стоящего в дверях, и знает, что тот полностью готов выгнать Тони, если Клинт начнет паниковать. Скорее всего, поэтому Тони до сих пор не притронулся к крыльям.

\- Я попытаюсь, - говорит он, потому что Баки прав. У него нет выбора.

\- Хорошо, - легко соглашается Тони. – Так тоже пойдет, посмотрим, чем я смогу помочь: разработать схему движений, как только ты начнешь ими пользоваться, подумать, как облегчить тебе задачу – они крутые, типа, похожи на драконьи, можно мне… - тянется он вперед.

\- Нет, - говорит Клинт твердо, и Тони отстраняется с поднятой рукой.

\- Конечно, нет, - говорит он. – Но попытка – не пытка. Пеппер уже ищет лучших – и самых надежных – физиотерапевтов. Я скажу, как только мы договоримся с кем-то.

Клинт устало кивает, и Тони поднимается, продолжая болтать про аэродинамику, биоэлектрическую инженерию и последние исследования, которые он прочитал с тех пор, как они спасли Клинта, но Клинт не слушает, и, в конце концов, Тони уходит.

\- Видел бы ты его, когда он в первый раз посмотрел, как работает моя рука, - мягко сообщает Баки, и Клинт в состоянии чуть-чуть улыбнуться для него, пока неловко переворачивается, чтобы растянуться на постели.

\- Я скучаю по возможности спать на спине, - бубнит он. – И носить чертовы футболки.

Баки тепло смеется, и Клинт закрывает глаза.

*

Следующим утром он тратит много времени, но добирается до ванной самостоятельно.

Он не помнит, когда чувствовал такой триумф по поводу чего-то настолько по-дурацки несущественного, но он готов воспринимать это как победу.

Он осторожно возвращается обратно к той же больничной койке, на которой провел, бог знает, как долго, и он просто. Просто не может. Не может оставаться тут.

Это мелочь, но он хочет домой. Само собой, дом – на расстоянии трех этажей, и, скорее всего, не приспособлен для ебаных крыльев, но он скучает по своей кровати. Своей кофейной чашке. По тому, как солнечный свет образует там рисунок, падая под чуть другим углом. Он скучает по своей чертовой ванне. Скучает по возможности запереть дверь и быть в достаточной степени уверенным, что никто не ворвется внутрь – и уж точно не медицинский персонал.

Он задумывается, отпустят ли его врачи.

А потом задумывается, когда в последний раз спрашивал разрешения уйти из медблока.

Ему требуется чрезвычайно много времени, чтобы доковылять до лифта - особенно из-за того, что он выбирает длинный путь, где вряд ли столкнется с кем-то, кто решит его остановить.

Его трясет от усталости, когда он, наконец, приваливается к стенке кабины, нажимая шесть или семь раз на кнопку своего этажа, прежде чем двери закрываются.

Он это сделал. Он свободен. Его доктора сойдут с ума, а ему похуй.

И, само собой, Клинт ни о чем не жалеет.

Но ноги у него дрожат, и лифт едет слишком быстро, и вся кровь оттекает от головы, и, если он потеряет сознание в ебучем лифте, его отправят прямиком обратно в медблок, и он никогда оттуда не выберется.

\- Эм, - говорит он. – Джарвис?

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Бартон, - вежливо отвечает Джарвис. – Я надеюсь, вы не против, но сержант Барнс просил сообщать ему, если он вам каким-либо образом понадобится, и я уведомил его, что вы в лифте.

Клинт должен бы чувствовать раздражение, но он не находит в себе достаточно сил для этого.

\- А, ладно, - говорит он, закрывая глаза. – Только… только не говори ему, что я… - он теряет мысль, сбиваясь немного, пытаясь бороться с головокружением. – Что я не смог, - бубнит он, и его ноги совсем слабеют, и он падает на пол как раз в тот момент, как открываются двери.

*

Он просыпается в собственной постели, и это гребаное чудо.

На столике около кровати даже дымится кофе в одной из его любимых чашек.

\- Стив отвлекает медиков, а Тони предлагает заказать тележку, чтобы возить тебя вниз на реабилитацию, потому что они все еще не придумали, что делать с инвалидным креслом, - сообщает Баки с порога спальни, где попивает кофе из другой любимой кружки Клинта. – Ты в порядке?

\- Просто голова закружилась, - говорит ему Клинт.

\- Без пизды. Ты не мог сам дойти до ванной вчера, а сегодня решил сбежать, - дергает Баки плечом. – После того, что Наташа мне сказала перед уходом, я удивлен только, что это заняло у тебя так много времени.

Клинт моргает растерянно.

\- Нат… ушла?

Баки смотрит на него мгновение, задумчиво делая глоток, и потом говорит:

\- Тебе никто не сказал. Почему ты думаешь, ее не было рядом?

Гримасничая и перебираясь в сидячее положение, Клинт говорит:

\- Я вроде как думал, что она, может быть, разозлилась, что я ее порезал, в начале, когда она… когда я не понимал, где я. Ну или она не могла на меня смотреть.

\- Нет, - Баки закатывает глаза. – Она злилась, что не может помочь, поэтому отравилась выслеживать всех и каждого, кто хоть как-то причастен к тому, что с тобой произошло, официально – чтобы привести их сюда для допроса, но я бы особо не ждал, что кто-то из них до этого доживет.

Клинт выдыхает, чувствуя, как узел напряжения внутри слабеет.

\- Она может задать им вопросы _до_ того, как убьет, - говорит он.

\- Да. Потому я решил, что побуду тут, может, посмотрю «Собак-полицейских». Ну, знаешь. Если тебе это интересно.

\- На моем диване? – спрашивает Клинт.

\- У тебя проблемы с этим?

Клинт колеблется, потом говорит:

\- Нет. Просто. Я не знаю, как на диване поместятся… ты знаешь, - он пожимает плечами и слышит, как пластины на крыльях сдвигаются и перекалибруются.

\- Есть только один способ выяснить.

Баки скрывается в дверном проеме, и Клинт знает, что если не пойдет следом, то Баки, скорее всего, воспримет это нормально.

Но Клинт сыт по горло лежанием на животе и жалостью к себе.

Поэтому он встает, идет осторожно, держа крылья сложенными за спиной. Сидеть на диване странно, он крутится туда-сюда, пытаясь уложить подушку между крыльями и спиной, между крыльями и диваном, но так и не может сделать так, чтобы крылья не касались спины – а он не хочет их чувствовать.

В конце концов, он устраивается, после того, как Баки смотрит на него долго и скептически, хоть и не особо удобно. Он угнездился на краю дивана, положив подушку за спину, не давая крыльям быть прижатыми, прикасаться к его коже. Они неловко вывернуты в районе плеч из-за дурацкого угла.

Но он сидит, и у него есть кофе, и он смотрит «Собак-полицейских», и это самые нормальные вещи, произошедшие с ним за долгое время.

Рядом с ним Баки выглядит устроившимся до непристойного комфортно: растянувшись, откинувшись назад, с раздвинутыми ногами, с металлической рукой, отдыхающей на подлокотнике и легко удерживающей в пальцах чашку с кофе. Волосы у него забраны назад, плечи расслаблены, и весь вид такой, будто ничто в мире его не заботит.

И он смотрит блядских «Собак-полицейских».

Баки Барнс не может так представлять себе «хорошо проведенный день».

\- Стив вынудил тебя нянчиться со мной? – спрашивает Клинт.

\- Не, - поводит Баки плечом.

\- Тогда зачем ты здесь?

Баки поворачивается так, чтобы его видеть, и секунду внимательно разглядывает, прежде чем ответить:

\- Ты бы поверил, если бы я сказал, что это из-за твоего глубокого внутреннего мира?

\- Нет, - говорит Клинт.

\- Так и думал, - чуть улыбается Баки в ответ, поворачиваясь обратно к экрану.

Он не сообщает больше никакой информации, и поэтому Клинт просто продолжает смотреть на него, дожидаясь.

Наконец, Баки закатывает глаза и говорит:

\- Ладно. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но в больнице ты был в панике. Несколько раз. Ты был не в себе все то время, так что я не удивлюсь, если ты не помнишь. Черт, было бы только лучше, если бы не помнил.

Клинт облизывает вдруг пересохшие губы и внезапно находит происходящее на экране поразительно впечатляющим.

\- Я помню, эм. Пилу, - говорит он, пялясь в телевизор.

\- Никаких пил, - легко сообщает Баки. – Ты слышал звуки насоса. Я не думаю, что пилы, вообще, издают звуки. Неважно, ты запаниковал и сломал пару ключиц. Руку. Скольким-то сестрам понадобилось накладывать швы. Наташе понадобились швы. И это только в тот раз. Потом было еще несколько.

\- Господи, - говорит Клинт, закрывая глаза.

\- Никто тебя не винит, ничего такого, так что не начинай выносить себе мозг. Но чтобы обеспечить тебя необходимой медицинской помощью, мы должны убедить медперсонал, что у нас всегда есть неподалеку кто-то, кто может… справиться с любыми эмоциональными выпадами.

\- Кто-то вроде тебя.

\- Я вызвался сам, - опять пожимает плечами Баки. – Почему нет. Все равно еще не допущен до миссий, а Стив занят, охотясь на тех, кто тебя забрал. Ты не можешь навредить мне, - Баки, повернувшись, смотрит на него, глядя в глаза. И говорит просто: - И я кое-что знаю о том, что ты можешь чувствовать.

\- Ага, точно, - фырчит Клинт.

\- Думаешь, не знаю? – говорит Баки, и брови его поднимаются вверх, а металлические пальцы сознательно сжимаются.

\- Я думаю, мои три недели и возвращение домой с поломанным телом не могут идти в сравнение с твоими семьюдесятью годами, - прямо говорит Клинт. – Я думаю, что они, может, и устроили пиздец моему телу, но хотя бы оставили в покое голову.

Баки молчит некоторое время, изучая его, и когда, в конце концов, говорит, то звучит устало:

\- Нет смысла пытаться выяснить, у кого больше прав чувствовать себя дерьмово из-за произошедшего.

Это так, и Клинт кивает, поворачиваясь обратно к сериалу и позволяя повиснуть тишине.

Проходит не так много времени, однако, пока спину не сводит, и он начинает подумывать, что, может быть, пора двигаться обратно в спальню. Но ему просто не хочется.

\- Бартон, - тихо говорит Баки, и Клинт переводит на него взгляд. – Ты – пиздец.

Он берет Клинта за запястье, тянет, пока тот не падает боком, так что голова оказывается у Баки на ноге. Прежде чем Клинт чувствует себя неловко, Баки выдергивает подушку из-под крыльев, устраивает их бережной, но крепкой рукой, пока тело Клинта не начинает таять, расслабляясь, когда боль покидает его.

\- Просто смотри свой сериал, - говорит Баки хрипло. Его ладонь остается лежать на спине Клинта, в том месте, прямо между лопатками, куда были впаяны крылья.

\- Баки? – спрашивает Клинт через несколько минут. Баки ворчит в ответ. – Я рад, что ты здесь.

Баки не говорит ничего, но начинает водить рукой по спине, растирая мышцы, и, конечно, скорее всего, это только чтобы его заткнуть, но Клинт согласен и на это.

*

\- Самая важная вещь, с которой мы должны определиться, прежде чем выработаем план вашей реабилитации, это что вы рассчитываете достичь в итоге.

Клинт честно старается обратить внимание, включиться, но он устал, не выпил кофе, и в нем рождала тревогу сама идея возможной реабилитации. Он даже не был уверен, что конкретно она представляет из себя.

Так что он сонно смотрит на реабилитолога, который представился доктором Коннором, пока тот не разъясняет услужливо:

\- Вы хотите, чтобы с ними стало удобнее, или хотите сделать их функциональными?

Клинт моргает.

\- Типа, хочу ли я на них летать? – спрашивает он невыразительно, потому что он даже не знает, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как ГИДРА разобрала и неправильно собрала его обратно, но он никогда даже не старался посмотреть на все это в масштабе: о том, что, в принципе, означает иметь крылья. – Это возможно, вообще?

Доктор хмыкает задумчиво и говорит:

\- Невозможно точно сказать, но могу с уверенностью сообщить, что Сэм Уилсон очень жаждет попытаться научить вас летать.

Сэм, насколько Клинт знает, рекомендовал доктора Коннора, скорее всего, из-за его обширного опыта помощи солдатам не только с ранениями, но и с ПТСР.

\- Так и какая разница между комфортом и функциональностью?

\- Комфорт означал бы усиление спины для компенсации дополнительного веса, - говорит доктор. – Работу над диапазоном движений. Добиться того, чтобы вы не испытывали боли в своей обычной жизни. Есть приспособления, к которым мы могли бы прибегнуть, похожие на перевязь, используемую, например, при переломе ключицы. Мы могли бы сделать так, чтобы ваша новая реальность не была болезненной. Функциональность значила бы, что конечная цель – не только помочь привыкнуть к крыльям, но использовать их. Включить их в вашу жизнь более естественным и полезным образом. Даже если вы никогда не сможете использовать их, чтобы летать, есть способы улучшить взаимодействие неорганических материалов с органическими мышечными тканями. Мы работали бы над диапазоном движений самих крыльев, чтобы выучиться пользоваться ими так же интуитивно, как и остальными конечностями.

Клинт, нервничая, поднимается со стула, с крыльями настолько крепко прижатыми к спине, насколько ему удается. Они нарушают баланс, но он все еще может ходить туда-сюда, пытаясь обдумать варианты, пытаясь посмотреть на них с точки зрения логики, а не нутра, которое заставляет его хотеть их просто отрезать и разбираться лучше с отупляющей болью, чем с отвратительными, неудобными, неповоротливыми кусками металла, торчащими из спины, в качестве постоянного напоминания о неделях пыток.

Он осторожно вдыхает и спрашивает:

\- Мы можем начать с комфорта и потом продвигаться дальше?

\- Абсолютно, - тут же говорит доктор. – Мы можем сегодня начать с базового уровня, а затем вместе разработать план.

\- Базовый уровень, - повторяет эхом Клинт, потому что это звучит не страшно. – Ладно.

Сначала все это нормально. Доктор взвешивает его, меряет рост, просит поднять разные веса и побегать на дорожке. С дополнительной нагрузкой бегать совсем не _весело_ , да и кардио ему никогда не нравилось, но он справляется.

И потом, сняв все физические показания, доктор говорит:

\- Мне нужно замерить и диапазон движений тоже.

Клинт поднимает вверх обе руки, машет ими в разные стороны, делает пару вращений, сообщая:

\- С ним все в порядке.

\- Я имел в виду крылья.

\- А. Точно, - говорит Клинт, опуская руки и прогоняя желание сбежать.

\- Можете распрямить их как можно сильнее?

Дело в том, что, с тех пор как Баки помог ему понять, как складывать их за спиной, Клинт больше специально ими не двигал.

Но ему никогда не станет лучше, если он не начнет делать первые шаги, поэтому он опирается на спинку стула, вдыхает глубоко и изо всех сил старается раздвинуть их.

Движение выходит дерганое, и оно посылает острую, бьющую током волну вдоль позвоночника, снизу-вверх по рукам, собираясь на кончиках пальцев, будто электрошок. Он двигается едва заметно, но к тому времени, когда кажется, будто смог их развернуть, он трясется, взмокший.

И потом доктор прижимает ладонь на рубцующуюся кожу между крыльями, бубня под нос, пока разматывает что-то – и Клинт знает, что это всего лишь чертова рулетка, он это _знает_ , но не может _увидеть_ , так что это может быть, что угодно: это может быть нож, или игла, или ебучая пила, или, вообще, что угодно – а затем трогает крыло, прямо самый край, там, где даже _Баки_ не прикасается без необходимости.

Каждая пластиночка металла гиперчувствительна, и от этого электрический импульс проносится по позвоночнику прямо Клинту в голову, будто бы кто-то ударил туда резко.

Боль внезапна, а Клинт итак уже слишком не в себе. Он инстинктивно реагирует, складывая их, делая еще _больнее_ , и доктор _загораживает путь_ и держит медицинские инструменты, и Клинт просто срывается.

Он не видит, не слышит ничего, кроме шума в голове, и врач отходит тут же, но это все равно слишком, и Клинт хочет сбежать. Он ударяется об стол и пинает его, отправляя с грохотом прямиком в стену. Разворачивается, пытаясь расчистить себе путь, но крылья мешают, и у него клаустрофобия, он в ужасе, и все мешается в голове, так что он больше не знает, дома ли он, или опять там, умоляет их не причинять боль и давится собственными слезами и кровью.

У него _полное_ горло крови, он это чувствует и начинает задыхаться, и его ноги подкашиваются. Он падает на колени, его тошнит, и каждый вымученный вдох заставляет спину выкручиваться еще сильнее и посылать еще больше болевых сигналов в мозг.

\- Мне жаль, так жаль, - запинается он снова и снова, потому что знает, что это всего лишь реабилитационный доктор, и он в безопасности, и, несмотря на это знание, ощущение такое, будто его тело несется на всех парах ужаса и флешбэков. Он ползет по полу, пока не вжимается спиной в угол, что только заставляет крылья болеть сильнее, и тогда прячет лицо, дрожит, и пытается взять себя, блядь, в руки.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он может сделать хоть сколько-то спокойный вдох и поднять голову, а когда это делает, то находит Баки сидящим рядом, но не слишком близко, со скрещенными ногами, и рукой, обхватившей его лодыжку – большой палец движется вверх-вниз по кости, и это осторожное, но успокаивающие прикосновение.

\- Снова со мной? – спрашивает Баки без выражения, улыбаясь совсем чуть-чуть.

Клинт тяжело сглатывает, смаргивает слезы и осматривается, но доктора нет. Он гримасничает, морща нос, и говорит: «Я сорвался».

\- Ага.

\- И меня стошнило.

\- Тони сказал не волноваться, у него лучшие уборщики в городе, - соглашается Баки.

Клинт закрывает глаза, бьется головой об стену и говорит:

\- Мне жаль. Я просто… мне жаль.

\- Не надо. Не переживай. Думаешь, док раньше не сталкивался с флешбэками? Он в порядке. Ты в порядке. Он оставил тебе список упражнений на пробу. Для усиления корпуса. Очевидно, он никогда не видел твой пресс.

Клинт поднимает голову, все еще приходя в себя после приступа паники, и говорит:

\- Ты обращал внимание на мой пресс, Барнс?

Баки еле заметно ухмыляется и произносит:

\- Все в Башне видели. У тебя аллергия на футболки, пока ты не выпьешь свой утренний кофе.

Клинт чуть-чуть смеется, чудовищно уставший, и говорит:

\- Я пытался. Тяжело попадать руками в рукава до кофе. Теперь, видимо, будет еще хуже, с этими.

\- Тони говорит, у него есть план, - сообщает Баки. – Что-то о том, чтобы не приговаривать всех нас к твоей нагой груди перед завтраком, если это будет от него зависеть. Готов попробовать встать?

Клинт протягивает ему руку и говорит:

\- Может, тебе нужно просто отвезти меня до моей комнаты на спине.

Брови Баки взлетают вверх, но он только чуть улыбается и произносит:

\- Конечно, Бартон. Я тебя отвезу.

Клинт должен был заподозрить что-то в том, как быстро он согласился, и, особенно, в том, на что он согласился.

*

Лифт останавливается на общем этаже, и Клинт пинает Баки в бедро, сильнее сжимая его плечи, и говорит:

\- Это _не_ моя комната.

\- Не соглашался отнести тебя туда, - ровно отвечает Баки, подтягивая его чуть выше. Он даже не напрягается от веса Клинта, пусть и с добавлением в виде крыльев, просто доносит его до кухонной барной стойки и бесцеремонно сгружает на стул.

\- Бартон! – загорается при виде него Тони. – Решил присоединиться к ужину? Превосходно, у меня есть прототипы футболок на рассмотрение, и готовит Сэм, так что ты, скорее всего, даже не отравишься.

Это слишком – для того, кто провел недели запертым в комнате наедине с жалостью к себе, но лифт слишком далеко, и Клинт уверен, что споткнется и упадет раньше, чем доберется туда. Он пытается бросить умоляющий взгляд в сторону Баки, но тот сел за стол рядом со Стивом, даже не оглядываясь, так что Клинт сам по себе.

Он делает глубокий вдох, смотрит на ухмылку Тони, на обеспокоенное выражение лица Сэма и говорит:

\- Пахнет правда вкусно, Сэм.

Тони усмехается еще сильнее и безумнее, падает на стул напротив Клинта со словами: «Не бойся. Мы не кусаемся». А дальше пихает в его сторону несколько дизайнов футболок, которые выглядят сложнее, чем должны, по мнению Клинта, но он старательно дышит, и никто не пытается прикоснуться к нему, и через какое-то время он начинает расслабляться чуть-чуть.

Это его друзья. Он здесь в безопасности.

Он замечает, как Баки время от времени смотрит на него, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и этого достаточно.

*

_Вот бы ты была здесь._

Наташа не отвечает сразу, что не удивительно, и Клинт вздыхает, откидывая телефон в сторону. Он нервничает, ходит туда-сюда, раздраженный болью в крыльях, о которой назначенный ему ЩИТом терапевт говорит, что это может быть психосоматика. Очевидно, его тело настолько ему отвратительно, что мозг решил оправдывать движения собственных конечностей болью.

Конечно, это его херова вина. Это все у него в голове. Но это, блядь, больно. И он настолько не в себе после терапии, что двигает крыльями специально, просто чтобы сделать больно, потому что заслуживает чертовой боли. Как минимум, это удерживает его в настоящем, не дает свалиться обратно во флешбэки, панические атаки или еще что-нибудь.

Кроме того. Физиотерапевт говорит, что ему надо работать над привычкой использовать их. Он так и делает. Растягивает так далеко, как может, пока от боли не начинает темнеть в глазах. А потом складывает на спине – неопрятный спутанный комок металлических пластин и острых кромок.

Он чувствует себя взаперти: и в Башне, и в своем собственном теле. Иногда ему хочется вскрыть себе кожу и как-нибудь убежать, оставляя позади и тело, и крылья.

Вместо этого он дышит, и ходит по комнате, и схлопывает крылья, и сжимает зубы и кулаки.

Что еще терапевт сказал? Что-то о возвращении к привычному ритму жизни. И что обычно Клинт делает, когда нервно возбужден, чувствует себя запертым и отвратителен сам себе?

Он отправляется на полигон, где, спасибо, блядь, никого нет.

Потому что это еще одна вещь, которую терапевт повторял снова и снова. То, что он пережил такие фундаментальные изменения, не перестает делать его Клинтом Бартоном, а Хоукай – необходимая составляющая Клинта Бартона, и чем скорее он обретет ее назад, тем скорее поймет, что его новое тело может вписаться в его прежнюю жизнь, и, даст бог, ПТСР потихонечку начнет выпускать его тело из своих лап.

И потом. Он, пиздец, как долго не стрелял.

Он цепляет тренировочный лук и пригоршню стрел, просит Джарвиса установить ему цели, и лук в его руке – успокаивающе-знакомый. Джарвис приглушает свет, и есть только Клинт, мишени и лук у него в руках.

У него всегда был талант к этому: вдыхать, и выдыхать, и просчитывать подсознательно все, что может хоть в какой-то степени повлиять на выстрел.

Стрелять всегда было легко, как дышать.

Вот только с тех пор, как ГИДРА схватила его, вскрыла и собрала обратно, дышать больше не было так уж легко.

Первый выстрел отклоняется на пару миллиметров – никто не заметил бы, но Клинт знает и чувствует себя поэтому не в своей тарелке, выбитым из равновесия.

Но он вдыхает, закладывает стрелу, натягивает тетиву, выдыхает и стреляет.

Может, из-за того, что руки у него стали трястись, но стрела оказывается от центра мишени еще дальше, чем первая.

Так что он пытается опять.

И опять.

И опять.

И если ГИДРА забрала у него и это, то он не справится. У него не будет причин просыпаться утром, выбираться из постели, соображать, как, блядь, существовать, когда его тело больше не его.

Ни одна из стрел не попадает в яблочко. Он промахивается все сильнее и сильнее, чем труднее становится дышать, и, под конец, он икает и в панике задыхается от ярости. Он делает еще выстрел, попадая в металлическое ограждение рядом с мишенью, стрела падает на пол, и Клинт…

Не может.

Он кричит: животный, яростный звук вырывается из глотки наружу, когда он швыряет на пол лук и несется в раздевалку. Клинт не контролирует себя – он едва ли сознает что-то, кроме ярости, и спрятанного под ней ужаса, что не зависимо от того, сколько физиотерапии он пройдет, со сколькими терапевтами поговорит, он никогда не станет снова Хоукаем.

Клинт никогда не был особо темпераментным, но сейчас не может остановиться, срывая дверь ружейного шкафа, хватая пистолет и роняя на пол три других. Схватив магазин, он сует его в ствол и идет обратно к мишеням.

Он расстреливает все патроны и промахивается каждый раз, потом отшвыривает пистолет, идет обратно к ящику и хватает другой.

Но зачем напрягаться? С этим он точно также не попадет.

Он почти теряет сознание: есть только переполняющая необходимость разрушить что-то, кричать, рвать на части мир вокруг, как рвали его самого. Он двигает шкафы и комоды, пинает скамейки и столы, в хлам разнося комнату.

\- Бартон!

Когда Баки, в конце концов, хватает его, он инстинктивно нападает. Клинт рычит, пихает руку на своем плече, пинается яростно. Баки просто отходит на шаг, легко уклоняясь от кулаков и ступней, отступая, пока спина не упирается в стену, и кулак Клинта, наконец, встречается с его челюстью.

Баки подается навстречу удару, хватает запястье, выворачивая руку Клинту за спину и впечатывая его в стену, лицом вперед, с крыльями, вмятыми Баки в грудь. Боль саднящая, обжигающая, и это немного отрезвляет.

Клинт тяжело дышит и все еще охуительно зол, так что Баки просто держит его на месте, крепко, но, не причиняя боль, пока Клинт бьется в захвате.

Когда он, наконец, обмякает, Баки тихо спрашивает:

\- Ты закончил, Бартон?

Клинт закрывает глаза, не отвечая.

\- Хочешь подраться – можем подраться, - говорит Баки все еще спокойно. – Но, может быть, давай тогда пойдем в зал, где мы не сможем нанести ущерб оружию на тысячи долларов. Ты знаешь, что Тони заставит тебя платить.

\- Тони никогда не заставляет меня платить, - произносит Клинт в итоге, и Баки отпускает его.

Но не отходит, только сдвигает руки вверх, оставляя их по обе стороны головы Клинта, все еще будто удерживая его в клетке и внимательно наблюдая за ним, пока он поворачивается.

Клинт потный и тяжело дышит, сжимая пальцы в желании сломать что-нибудь. А Баки прямо тут.

Клинт пихает его в грудь и говорит:

\- Отвали.

\- Нет, пока ты не успокоишься, - отвечает Баки. Он даже не шевелится, и Клинт снова пытается его отодвинуть, еще сильнее. – У Стива четкая политика «никаких панических атак на полигоне».

\- Просто оставь меня, блядь, в покое, - срывается Клинт, и Баки чуть улыбается, качая головой.

\- Без вариантов. Скажи мне, почему ты так зол.

\- Я не могу… Я не… - он прижимает кулаки к лицу, дышит и пытается сложить в слова то, что ему просто хочется… необходимо… сделать больно. Потому что, очевидно, только на это его тело теперь и годится.

\- Эй, - говорит Баки мягко и тихо, убирая руки от его лица. Клинт не хочет сейчас ебучей нежности, но Баки прижимает ему запястья к груди, изучая лицо, и Клинт не думает, что в нем осталось так уж много, на что смотреть.

\- Скажи мне, что не так, - говорит Баки.

Клинт дергается в руках, но Баки не отпускает, и ему хочется, чтобы захват был сильнее, до синяков, но как бы он ни старался, Баки не делает ему больно. И Клинт так отчаянно хочет, чтобы кто-то причинил ему боль, чтобы он перестал думать, как больно быть собой.

Так что он делает что-то глупое, необдуманное и опасное, за что, он уверен, Баки пропишет ему в лицо. Он тыкается ртом в рот Баки и целует его – яростным, злым, крепким поцелуем с зубами, больше похожим на атаку, чем на что-то еще.

Баки замирает напротив него, не отвечая – у него даже нет шанса ответить, прежде чем Клинт отстраняется, ударяясь затылком о стену, с яростным взглядом ожидая ответной реакции: срыва и той боли, которой Клинт так жаждет.

Но Баки разглядывает его задумчиво, медленно моргая. Он берет оба его запястья в одну руку, все еще легко удерживая, а вторую ладонь кладет ему на щеку.

\- Это мы тоже можем сделать, - говорит он осторожно. – Если ты хочешь.

Клинт отдергивает голову, пытаясь говорить зло, но звучит гораздо более сломленным, чем намеревался:

\- Я просто… просто сделай мне больно.

Баки проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе и говорит:

\- Не, Бартон. Не сделаю.

Клинт взрывается, стараясь пнуть его, толкнуть, но Баки остается неподвижен и спокоен, и это, блядь, так расстраивает. Так что Клинт целует его еще раз, зло, яростно и сильно, и теперь Баки отвечает, нежно и сладко, даже тогда, когда Клинт, прокусив ему губу, чувствует кровь у себя во рту.

Когда он отстраняется, Баки слизывает кровь с нижней губы и мягко говорит:

\- Я не собираюсь, Бартон, но ты можешь пытаться столько, сколько нужно.

Клинт опять бьется затылком о стену, в животном рыке выплескивая наружу все свое недовольство, и Баки двигается ближе, грудь к груди, с руками Клинта зажатыми между ними. Баки осторожно и нежно целует его в уголок губ и скользит обратно к уху, и ощущение его лица, прижатого к лицу Клинта, дыхания, касающегося его уха – все это интимно, и нежно, и совершенно не то, чего Клинт хотел бы.

\- Когда я проснулся первый раз после того, что ГИДРА сделала со мной, я не мог попасть в длинную стену сарая в ясный день без намека на ветер, - говорит он все также мягко, будто Клинт хрустальный. Хрупкий, а не уже поломанный. – Твое тело утратило баланс. Разум потерял баланс. Тебе нужно поправляться, а не делать себе еще хуже.

\- Но я не могу, - сбивчиво говорит Клинт. – Если я не могу стрелять, я – ничто.

\- Все, что делает тебя Хоукаем, все еще здесь, - говорит Баки, отклоняясь немного, чтобы видеть его лицо. – Ты знаешь, как делать поправку на ветер, как корректировать траекторию, как подстроиться под любые условия. Тебе просто нужно приспособиться к этому. И ты это сделаешь. Так?

Клинт тяжело сглатывает, кивает и видит, как Баки ему улыбается.

\- И Хоукай, даже в свой худший день, лучше практически кого угодно на пике их мастерства. Кроме меня.

\- Засранец, - говорит Клинт, но с бледной улыбкой.

Баки отходит, аккуратно отпуская его запястья, и говорит:

\- Готов помочь мне убраться здесь, пока Тони не прислал свою команду уборщиков?

Клинт все еще дрожит, но ноги его уже крепче стоят на земле, поэтому он кивает и говорит тихо:

\- Спасибо, Бак.

Баки только качает головой, на мгновение дергая губами вверх, и начинает двигать ящики по местам.

*

Клинт не удивлен, когда Баки появляется после того, как он пробыл на крыше минут пять.

\- Подбил Джарвиса за мной шпионить, - говорит он, но это не злит. Он потерял сознание в лифте, когда пытался улизнуть последний раз – не говоря уже о том, что произошло на полигоне.

\- Ага, - соглашается Баки, протягивая Клинту чашку кофе, прежде чем сесть на край рядом с ним, так, чтобы ступни болтались над землей далеко внизу. – Ты в порядке?

\- У тебя должны быть более интересные занятия, чем ходить за мной по пятам.

Баки поводит плечами, отпивая из собственной кружки:

\- Может быть. Но не в три утра.

\- Сон в моем списке более интересных занятий на достаточно высоком месте, - говорит Клинт. – Особенно в три утра.

\- Почему тогда не спишь сам?

Клинт медленно выдыхает, глядя на землю:

\- Снимаюсь с обезболивающих, - признается он. – Очевидно, быть в ясном уме значит спать не так уж хорошо.

Баки с минуту изучает его:

\- Кошмары?

Дергая плечами, Клинт щурится на небо и говорит:

\- В этом есть смысл, правда?

\- Алкоголь помогает, - сообщает Баки, и Клинт смеется, бросая ему быстрый взгляд с улыбкой.

\- Да? Не думаю, что мозгоправ, к которому меня отправят рано или поздно, одобрит такое.

Баки, чуть улыбаясь, говорит:

\- Я не скажу, если ты не скажешь.

Они сидят в тишине какое-то время, достаточно близко, чтобы их плечи почти соприкасались, и все это ощущается для Клинта новым и странным. Ночь прохладна и ветрена, и прикосновение потоков воздуха к пластинам крыльев посылает странные импульсы вдоль по позвоночнику, ощущение давления и боли. Футболка, которую сделал ему Тони, странно тянется и не особо спасает от холода – скорее всего, из-за двух разрезов на спине, которые сплетаются друг с другом сразу под тем местом, где крылья входят в кожу.

\- Думал когда-нибудь, каково было бы летать? – спрашивает Баки, глядя в небеса.

Клинт смотрит на него искоса, отвечая:

\- Если честно, я все еще пытаюсь суметь пройти в ебучую дверь, не врезавшись в косяк.

Баки смеется.

\- Ты был неловким и до крыльев, так что, может быть, тебе нужны более реалистичные цели.

\- Козел, - говорит Клинт, и на мгновение вокруг становится тихо и уютно. Клинту, очевидно, задумчивая тишина дается плохо. – Эм, - произносит он. – Ты это. Извини.

Баки, поднимая бровь, говорит:

\- За что именно? За удар в челюсть или за то, что толкал?

\- Э. За поцелуй, - кривится он. – За то, что укусил.

\- Аау, Бартон, - ухмыляется Баки. – Было настолько плохо? Видимо, растерял навык.

\- Плохо? – запинается Клинт. – Баки. Я тебя ударил. _Укусил_ тебя. Я…

\- Ты был зол, - легко произносит Баки. – И я не собирался жаловаться на то, как ты решил это выплеснуть. Да и я никогда не был против укусов.

Клинт чувствует, как щеки заливает легким румянцем, и не знает, что с этим делать, так что минуту или две таращится на Баки с открытым ртом и, в конце концов, соображает сказать:

\- Растерял навык?

\- У меня не было особо времени на поцелуи между миссиями ГИДРЫ, - говорит Баки, и Клинт смотрит на его рот дольше, чем нужно, и облизывает губы, и это такое типично-глупое клише, но теперь, когда они заговорили про поцелуи, он как будто не может отвести взгляд.

\- Это… Мне правда жаль, что целоваться со мной было…

\- А, черт, Бартон, - говорит Баки, закатывая глаза, и до того, как Клинт успевает моргнуть, или запаниковать, или сказать что-то тупое, ладонь Баки обхватывает его шею, придвигая ближе, и Баки целует его – и, если раньше поцелуй был осторожным, нежным, будто с опаской, что Клинт может сломаться, этот поцелуй был, чтобы доказать.

Доказать, что, очевидно, навыки Баки не растерял совершенно.

Когда он, наконец отстраняется, то только на чуть-чуть, будто уже предусматривая тот факт, что зрение Клинта стало нечетким, и сам он – слегка одурманен. То, что он цепляется Баки за плечи, вероятно, веское всему доказательство.

\- Я уже сказал, что не против, - говорит Баки хрипло.

Клинт закрывает глаза, утыкаясь лбом ему в лоб, и произносит:

\- Не злись, но это из жалости? Из совместного «мы изуродованы ГИДРОЙ» опыта?

\- Нет, - смеется Баки.

Клинт сглатывает тяжело и улыбается, чувствуя себя глупо от прилива адреналина и от нервов.

\- Тебя просто крылья заводят, Барнс?

Мгновением позже он понимает, что ему нравится быть так близко, чтобы чувствовать смех в груди Баки.

\- Не, - отвечает он. Молчит и добавляет: - Но твои нравятся. Но это скорее «чувак, пресс которого я не могу выбросить из головы, переживает реально, блядь, говняные времена, и я бы хотел помочь ему, и, черт возьми, если для этого нужно всего лишь целоваться –всегда, мать твою, готов».

Клинт поднимает голову, несколько раз моргает, глядя на Баки, обдумывая сказанное, и торжественно говорит:

\- Физиотерапевт таки сказал, что у меня, охуительно восхитительный пресс.

\- Ну так у тебя и глубокий внутренний мир вполне ничего, - сообщает Баки, прежде чем сцеловать смех прямо с его глупого рта.

*

Клинт продолжает ходить на физиотерапию. И психотерапию. И это херово. И Наташа возвращается и говорит, что все, кто знал хоть что-нибудь, оказались загадочным образом мертвы, и она смогла узнать только одно: они сделали с ним это, только чтобы, блядь, посмотреть, получится ли.

И становится проще. Он начинает привыкать к новому центру тяжести. Проводит все больше и больше времени с Баки на полигоне, узнавая, как держать плечи и дыхание, и как компенсировать новый диапазон движений.

Он пытается разобраться с зудящей болью в крыльях, которая бьет разрядами вверх и вниз по позвоночному столбу и собирается на кончиках пальцев.

И когда он становится слишком нервным или чувствует себя взаперти в собственной коже и теле, Баки берет его за руки, за плечи, обнимает за талию или за любое другое место и целует, целует, пока Клинт не вспоминает, что его тело – все еще его, и что ГИДРА все-таки не все у него отняла.

Иногда Баки разминает ему плечи, прогоняя боль, или нежно, осторожно касается пальцами металлических пластин и граней крыльев, и это причиняет боль, но как-то мягко.

Если кто-то еще пытается его трогать, Клинт паникует.

Но прогресс есть.

А потом однажды ночью ему снится кошмар: чудовищный кошмар, в котором он подвешен на металлических крюках, и он больше не в клетке у ГИДРЫ, он - на скотобойне, и все, кого он знает, стоят вокруг, вооруженные маркерами, рисуют на его обнаженном теле и обсуждают, какой кусок они хотят от него отрезать и для чего. Сэм хочет его ноги, Тони хочет все, что выше шеи, Наташа думает, что сердце будет самым сладким на вкус. Стива интересуют его руки художника, а Баки не может найти ничего, что захотел бы.

Затем они выносят пилу и начинают разрезать его, и он чувствует каждый ебучий надрез, проходящий через мясо и кости, пока кричит и умоляет их остановиться.

Он просыпается с криком, запутавшись в одеяле, придавив собой крылья, вертится, дергается, крутится и, в конце концов, вываливается из кровати и падает на спину. Сильно.

Так сильно, что его позвоночник, его кости прошибает жгучей болью, так что мышцы болезненно сводит, а крылья сворачиваются. У него темнеет в глазах, и тот же разряд боли пробивает мозг, и потом, когда зрение по капле, едва-едва возвращается, он слышит, как Джарвис зовет его по имени.

\- Вы в порядке, мистер Бартон? – спрашивает он.

И Клинт лежит там, где упал, и дышит, дышит, дышит, пытаясь встать, но он не в состоянии пошевелиться, потому продолжает лежать ровно и дышать, блядь.

А потом говорит:

\- Джарвис. Я не чувствую ног.

Джарвис обещает позвать на помощь, и Клинт так и лежит, сломанный, не способный сесть, пошевелиться, выпутаться из собственных одеял.

Так что он дышит, дышит, дышит, потому что больше ничего не может сделать.

*

Баки появляется первым, и Клинт не уверен, сколько времени прошло, потому что закрыл глаза ладонями и просто пытается продолжать дышать.

\- Бартон, - говорит Баки, и после паузы он уже рядом с Клинтом, на коленях, тянет его за руку. – Эй, Клинт, все в порядке, я с тобой, что не так?

\- Я упал, - говорит, тяжело сглатывая, Клинт. Все еще продолжая дышать. – Я упал, приземлился на спину, и она так болит, и теперь я не могу… мои ноги не работают. Я не могу встать, не могу… Баки, я не могу.

Баки втягивает воздух, отвечая:

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, все хорошо. Джарвис, разбуди Стива, ладно? И Тони. И, может быть, доктора – нам, скорее всего, понадобится доктор, скажи Стиву, что нам нужен доктор. Не переживай, Клинт, я с тобой, все нормально, мы все исправим.

\- Ага, - вяло соглашается Клинт. Он позволяет Баки отнять ладони от лица, моргает в потолок и гадает, почему не кричит, не дерется или хотя бы не пытается встать. Он просто… онемел. Опустел. Как будто его мозг не может уже больше паниковать, поэтому он не чувствует вообще ничего.

Собственные ноги, например.

Он хихикает.

\- Господи, Клинт, - говорит Баки. – Дыши, ладно? Все хорошо. Чувствуешь?

Клинт, смотря на него пустым взглядом, говорит:

\- Я не чувствую ничего. Пустая голова.

Баки кажется потрясенным, и это первый раз, когда у него не все под контролем, когда он не все знает, и Клинт хочет подбодрить его, но. Он не чувствует своих чертовых ног.

Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и приветствует внутри себя какое-то зародившееся чувство отстраненной легкости. Это намного приятнее, чем охуевать от собственного тела, подкидывающего ему очередной пиздец.

Баки берет его руку. Это Клинт чувствует, потому сжимает ладонь в ответ и просто… парит в невесомости дальше.

\- Думаю, у него шок, - говорит Баки, и Клинт, моргая, обнаруживает рядом хмурящегося Стива.

\- Эй, Стив, - бормочет он.

\- Медики в пути.

*

Они укладывают его на носилки и несут на мед. этаж: парамедики хотят отправить его в больницу, но Тони запрещает, потому что какая такая больница будет оснащена достаточно, чтобы разбираться с крылатым Мстителем, который сломал спину?

Так что они несут его в мед. часть и выгоняют оттуда всех, у кого нет медицинской лицензии, и Клинт просто… есть. Но реальным ничего не кажется.

Он лежит на животе, окруженный скальпелями и медицинским оборудованием, и все это снова напоминает ГИДРУ, и он не хочет, чтобы это ощущалось реальным.

Он закрывает глаза, пока делают рентген, едва прислушиваясь к тому, как вся команда медиков обсуждает результаты, бубнит про МРТ и композицию металлов, которые опоясывают его позвоночник, и электрику, встроенную в его тело, и ничего не ощущается настоящим, и ничего больше не болит, и Баки был прав, у него, вероятно, шок, но шок – несоизмеримо лучше, чем ебать себе этим голову.

Они говорят с ним, но он не слышит и не реагирует, бормочет только:

\- У Таши есть право решать, - потому что она, вот уже бог знает сколько, его ближайший родственник.

Тогда они уходят, а Клинт прижимает подушку к груди и не чувствует пальцев ног, поэтому пялится в окно и гадает, каково было бы летать.

Распахивается дверь - это Баки совсем слегка бледный:

\- Как ты? – спрашивает он мягко. В комнате настолько безмолвно, что, скорее всего, он просто не хочет нарушать тишину.

Клинт водружает на лицо улыбку и протягивает руку, которую Баки с облегчением берет.

– Хорошо, - говорит Клинт невразумительно, и Баки закатывает глаза.

\- Само собой, - говорит он.

\- Холодно чуть-чуть.

Баки поправляет на нем одеяло и снова садится сбоку, держа ладонь Клинта своей металлической, пока другой гладит спину между плечами и крыльями.

Это первый раз, когда касания Баки не вызывают маленьких электрических болевых разрядов. Вместо этого… ничего.

Кто-то начинает орать в коридоре, и Клинт открывает глаза – не помня, как закрывал их. Он вяло интересуется, и Баки говорит:

\- Тони не согласен с медицинским заключением.

\- Как обычно, - фыркает со смешком Клинт.

И снова закрывает глаза.

*

\- Но я могу их _починить_.

Клинт рывком просыпается, когда дверь открывается, ударяясь об стену. Это выглядящий злым Тони, следом за которым идут команда медиков и Наташа.

\- При всем уважении, мистер Старк, вы не изучали медицину, - говорит главный врач, и глаза у Тони закатываются.

\- А это не врачебная проблема. Доктор не сможет помочь, вам нужен ебучий инженер, - он широко разводит руки. – Вроде меня.

\- Это выбор Клинта, - говорит Наташа, и это предательство. Он щурится на нее, и она поводит плечами, извиняясь. Прежде, чем врачи или Тони начнут объяснять, она просто говорит:

\- ГИДРА проебалась, когда делала электрику, и все закоротило. Тони думает, что может переделать…

\- Но лучше, - говорит Тони.

\- Врачи думают, что все надо вынимать.

\- Это приведет к тому, что все останется так навсегда, - говорит Баки.

Она кивает.

\- Нашей первой ошибкой было думать, будто что-нибудь, сделанное ГИДРОЙ, будет отвечать стандартам, - бухтит Тони. – Ебаные мясники.

Клинт моргает медленно, пытаясь понять, как он относится хоть к чему-то из этого, но он просто хочет спать.

\- Поэтому все постоянно болит? – спрашивает он Тони. – Когда они двигаются, или когда кто-нибудь их трогает?

Тони морщится.

\- Сама система не рассчитана на комфорт, - отвечает он. – Полагаю, все это время ты испытывал электрошоки и возможные внутренние ожоги. Это только вопрос времени, когда все закоротило бы.

\- Его обжигало изнутри, когда я к нему прикасался? – с ужасом спрашивает Баки.

\- Меня это никогда не беспокоило, - бубнит Клинт, снова закрывая глаза.

\- Нет, - твердо говорит Наташа. – Клинт. Ты должен решить. Ты хочешь, чтобы врачи все убрали, или ты хочешь, чтобы Тони попытался их починить?

\- Ты реши, - произносит он, даже на собственный вкус капризно. – Я слишком… Я просто. Я не могу.

\- _Клинт._

Он зажмуривается, потому что глаза начинает жечь от слез.

\- Ты можешь… Я мог бы просто остаться так, - говорит он. – Так ведь? Сейчас ничего не болит, и никому не понадобилось бы снова меня разрезать… - он дергается, голос дрожит от воспоминаний, потому что все это уже было: его уже разрезали и сшивали обратно по-другому, и раньше это никогда не было его выбором, а теперь они ждут, что он выберет сам? Он не может… не станет… разрешать кому-то разрезать себя, он не может.

\- Клинт, - говорит Баки тихо. – Дыши.

\- Я дышу, - отвечает он. – Только это я и делаю.

\- Не. Ты паникуешь.

И Клинт гадает, сказал ли он все это вслух, и беспокоит ли его это, потому что он не хочет больше ни о чем беспокоиться, и он помнит, как умолял Баки сделать ему больно, потому что только на это он и годится, и потом он смеется и одновременно начинает плакать, потому что теперь он не способен даже на боль.

Значит ли это, что он не годен ни на что?

\- Если мы оставим все, как есть, электрика начнет разрушаться, - серьезно говорит Тони. – В таком случае тебе повезет, если ты получишь заражение крови. А сепсис никогда никому ничего хорошего не приносил.

\- Так чего ты хочешь, Бартон? – спрашивает Баки мучительно нежно, пальцем вытирая Клинту слезы. – Выбор за тобой.

Клинт хочет, чтобы всего этого никогда не происходило. Хочет снова быть целым. Хочет стрелять, не заботясь о том, как бьющий в крылья ветер сбивает ему баланс.

Возможно, он даже хочет, чтобы Сэм научил его летать.

Клинт переводит взгляд с нетерпеливых врачей на Тони, потом на Баки и ему говорит:

\- Если я… если я выберу это, если разрешу Тони починить меня, то это мой выбор. Значит я это выбрал. Сам. Моё тело – снова моё. Так?

Бледная улыбка мелькает на лице Баки, он сжимает руку Клинта еще крепче и говорит:

\- Да, Бартон. Значит никаких больше жалоб, ты просто примешь все, как есть, и извлечешь из этого максимум.

\- Максимум – это летать?

Баки кивает, целуя зажатую в руке ладонь, и отвечает:

\- Летать.

\- Хорошо, - Клинт делает глубокий, судорожный вдох и смотрит на Тони. - Ты сможешь меня починить?

\- Сделаю все, что смогу, - угрюмо кивает Тони.

Это значит, что нужно принести другое оборудование, штуки, которые Клинт видел у него в лаборатории, видел, как Тони использовал их на своих роботах, и тревога расцветает у него в груди, но Баки все еще здесь, все еще держит его за руку, и злобно косится на Тони и врачей, ругающихся между собой о том, как лучше сделать.

Клинт решает, что фокусироваться на Баки вместо всего остального – лучшая идея, так что выдавливает из себя неуверенную улыбку и говорит:

\- Ты будешь так завидовать, когда я смогу стрелять, лучше, чем ты, даже в полете.

Баки кладет подбородок на кровать, так что их лбы почти соприкасаются:

\- Ты не можешь стрелять лучше, даже стоя обеими ногами на земле, Бартон. Мне не о чем беспокоиться.

Он слышит, что они все в комнате, планируют, как собираются разобрать его, как будет лучше потом собрать обратно, и он изо всех сил старается не слушать, держать Баки за руку и дышать. Баки продолжает говорить, спокойно и тихо, и слова значат не особо много, но его голос – в принципе, единственное, что позволяет Клинту не сойти с ума.

Кто-то посылает за Брюсом, и Наташа целует Клинта в лоб со словами:

\- Я горжусь, что ты сделал такой выбор. Увидимся после.

Но Баки так и не уходит, даже когда установлен рентген-аппарат, а Тони размечает маркером на спине Клинта входные отверстия.

\- Готово, - говорит Тони, устраиваясь в изголовье кровати рядом с Баки, чтобы Клинт мог лучше его видеть. – Все получится, Хоукгай, не переживай. Док тебя вырубит, ты ничего не почувствуешь, а когда все закончится, вероятно, тебе будет лучше, чем было с тех пор, как это произошло. Ладно?

\- Конечно, Тони, - отвечает Клинт, будто ему не страшно, и его не колотит дрожь. Но на этот раз ему хотя бы не придется чувствовать. ГИДРА никогда об этом не заботилась.

Врач забирает одну из его ладоней у Баки, вставляет капельницу, и Клинт туда не смотрит. Он смотрит на Баки. И дышит.

Дышать – пиздец, как важно.

\- Готов? – спрашивает Баки, и Клинт кивает. – Я буду прямо тут, когда ты очнешься.

\- И болеть больше не будет, - бормочет Клинт, и веки его тяжелеют.

\- И, может быть, если тебе повезет, я отведу тебя. На свидание.

Клинт заставляет свои глаза распахнуться, и Баки улыбается ему, и он пытается улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Стоит того, чтобы очнуться, - отвечает, растягивая слова.

\- На это и рассчитываю, - говорит Баки, и Клинт теряет сознание.

*

Он приходит в себя медленно. Все так сонно, сладко и в дурмане, он у себя в спальне, и это восхитительно.

\- Эй, сладенький, - говорит Баки, и Клинт улыбается ему криво и мягко.

\- Уже все?

\- Ты спал неделю, - отвечает он, выглядя усталым.

Клинт тянется непослушными пальцами, чтобы погладить по щеке, и промахивается на километр. Баки хватает его руку и крепко сжимает.

\- _Ты_ должен был спать неделю, - говорит он, и Баки только устало улыбается в ответ.

\- Подозреваю, что да, - соглашается он.

Сознание Клинта уплывает на мгновение, пытаясь пробраться через раздробленные фрагменты воспоминаний и выяснить, как он оказался здесь, в постели под веществами, и почему Баки выглядит таким потрепанным.

А потом он вспоминает, как свалился с кровати, и всю боль и панику от того, что застрял.

Он шевелит пальцами на ногах и, просияв, говорит:

\- Тони все починил?

\- Да, Бартон, - отвечает Баки с полузадушенным смешком. – Он все починил.

\- Круто, - бормочет Клинт, и Баки запускает пальцы ему в волосы, и это так приятно, что Клинт сияет еще ярче. – Ооо, Баки, потрогай меня.

Баки моргает в ответ.

\- Ты едва в себя пришел, я не собираюсь…

Поэтому Клинт неловко берет его за руку и тянет туда, где чувствует сложенные на спине крылья. Баки понимает и выдыхает тихо, прежде чем провести пальцами по металлу.

У Клинт глаза распахиваются еще шире.

\- О, - выдыхает он, потому что прикосновение отдается аж до пальцев ног, легкое, как перышко, без намека на боль. Баки внимательно следит за его выражением, обеспокоенный, но, когда Клинт не дергается, касается более ощутимо, обводя грани, в которых пластины смыкаются.

\- Болит? – спрашивает Баки, прочищая горло, и голос у него хриплый. Клинт мычит мечтательно, и Баки мягко смеется, принимая это за ответ. – Тони сказал, они задумывались супер-чувствительными, чтобы ты мог ощущать ветер и приспосабливаться, но сенсоры не откалибровали, как следует, поэтому было больно.

\- Теперь хорошо, - бормочет Клинт, закрывая глаза. – Не прекращай трогать.

\- Требовательный, - говорит Баки, но Клинт слышит его улыбку, а его руки, и настоящая, и металлическая, продолжают гладить крылья, обводить грани, изучать, и Клинт хочет перевернуться и мурчать.

Вместо этого он засыпает и, скорее всего, пускает слюни, но он слишком обдолбан, чтобы иметь хоть какие-то крупицы достоинства.

*

Все по-другому, когда движения не причиняют боли.

Разрезы заживают, оставляя сеть шрамов поверх сети шрамов, но Клинту все равно.

Движения не причиняют боли. Прикосновения не причиняют боли. _Дыхание_ не причиняет боли.

Из-за этого все гораздо лучше.

*

Баки находит Клинта в ванной, с распахнутыми крыльями, с зеркалом в руке, в попытке обернуться вокруг себя так, чтобы увидеть место, в котором крылья вделаны в спину.

Клинт знает, что он здесь – честно говоря, думал, что Баки появится раньше, что Джарвис сдаст его, как только он проведет за разглядыванием своего отражения больше времени, чем надо.

Но у Клинта нет панической атаки на сей раз. Он просто… он смотрит. Изучает крылья, прикасается к ним пальцами, насколько может, привыкает к ощущению металлических пластин, смотрит, как они ловят и тускло отражают свет, такие же темные, как рука Баки. Исследует, как они движутся, как ощущаются, как движутся, когда жгучая боль не заслоняет все собой.

Он распрямляет их так далеко, как может, чтобы выяснить, сколько места они занимают.

И пытается разглядеть чертовы шрамы, которые, как он знает, располосовали спину.

Баки оказывается на пороге без футболки, в одних только старых трениках Клинта, которые еле держатся на бедрах. Он баюкает в руках чашку кофе – человеческие и металлические пальцы переплетаются на ней, будто он больше даже не чувствует разницы.

\- Что делаешь? – спрашивает, опираясь бедром о косяк и потягивая кофе.

\- Я не могу… - ворчит Клинт, снова переворачиваясь, пытаясь увидеть. – Я просто хочу посмотреть.

Баки хмыкает, сглатывая, отставляет кружку и подходит ближе. Клинт наблюдает за его лицом в зеркале, пока он изучает спину Клинта, и потом Баки говорит:

\- Что ты хочешь увидеть?

\- Там шрамы, - говорит Клинт. – Я иногда чувствую их, когда двигаюсь. Я просто хочу посмотреть… это моя спина, и я теперь даже не знаю, как она выглядит.

\- Шрамы есть, да, - тихо соглашается Баки. – Но они заживают.

\- Плохие? Жутко выглядят? – спрашивает Клинт чуть тише, чем собирался.

\- Нет, - говорит Баки, а потом тянется и проходится пальцами вдоль спины, между крыльев, проводя по переплетению шрамов, которые, Клинт знает, должны там быть – шрамы от Тони и шрамы от ГИДРЫ.

От прикосновений Баки у него мурашки, и он наклоняется вперед, чтобы обнажить больше кожи, опираясь обеими руками о зеркало.

\- Шрамы, как у тебя? – спрашивает он с чуть участившимся дыханием.

Баки опять хмыкает, спускаясь по шрамам вниз, на бедра.

– Шрамы, которые говорят, что ты прошел через ад, - тихо отвечает он. – Как и я.

А потом он тоже наклоняется и оставляет легчайший, нежнейший поцелуй на шрамах прямо между крыльями, и Клинт хотел совсем не этого – он просто хотел подтверждения, просто хотел знать, на что они похожи.

Он не был готов к поцелую, и дыхание его сбивается, в то время как сам он, дрожа, прогибается в спине навстречу осторожным прикосновениям. Руки Баки скользят на живот, удерживая крепко, и Клинт думает, что вот оно, всё, колени не удержат его никаким образом, пока ладонь Баки прижата к его животу, а губы – к шрамам на спине.

А потом Баки оставляет еще один, более ощутимый поцелуй чуть ниже первого, и Клинт зажмуривается и кусает губу, чтобы не издать какой-нибудь слезливый, задушенный, позорный звук.

Баки спускается ниже, снова прижимаясь губами, и Клинт, не в силах больше терпеть, сжимает кулаки и отчаянно произносит:

\- Баки.

\- Закрой свой рот, - отвечает мягко Баки. – Я целую, чтобы прошло.

Клинт смеется сквозь слезы и упирается лбом в кулаки, все еще не открывая глаз:

\- Уже лучше.

\- Не лишай меня этого, - говорит Баки, проводя по спине зубами – быстрый укус, от которого Клинт подпрыгнул со смущенным визгом. – Тебе было больно, когда я тебя трогал, и ты ни разу мне об этом не сказал. А потом ты был сломан, и я ничего не мог сделать.

Клинт слегка улыбается, пока Баки проделывает свой путь все ниже, и говорит:

\- Я сказал тебе: меня никогда это не беспокоило. Я думал, это просто… то, как прикосновения теперь будут ощущаться. Как все будет ощущаться. И пока это был ты, мне было неважно.

Баки движется поцелуями обратно вверх, проводя следом руками, и Клинт не может сдержать мягкого стона, изгибая спину и широко расправляя крылья, когда Баки целует между ними.

\- Мне было важно, - говорит Баки. – Никогда не хотел сделать тебе больно.

\- Ты – единственная причина, по которой я еще здесь, - сознается Клинт, и это слишком откровенно и честно, и он хочет забрать слова назад в ту же секунду, как они покидают его рот, потому что никому не надо знать, как близко он был раньше к тому, чтобы просто… не проснуться.

Он чувствует, как Баки тяжело дышит в спину, а потом берет за плечи и разворачивает его, так что спина прижата к зеркалу, а крылья расправлены вдоль него.

Клинт открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, чтобы забрать слова назад, но Баки просто прижимается к нему, удерживая на месте, и увлекает в поцелуй **.**

Осторожный и горько-сладкий на вкус, и Клинт думает, что, если кто и мог бы целовать, чтобы все зажило, то только Баки.

Поцелуй становится чуть откровеннее, чуть глубже, и Клинт не против. А потом руки Баки задевают крылья, и они настолько чувствительны, ощущение настолько переполняющее, что Клинт разрывает поцелуй, ударяясь затылком о зеркало, и ахает, выгибая крылья.

\- Иисусе, - выдыхает он, пока Баки, глядя ему в лицо, часто дышит, пальцами продолжая путь вдоль граней крыльев.

\- Я правда рад, что ты все еще здесь, - говорит он, потом они снова целуются, и Баки больше не осторожничает.

Позже, когда Баки падает на колени, Клинт запускает ладони ему в волосы, и держится, и старается отдышаться, и просто очень благодарен тому, что, вообще, еще помнит, как дышать.

*

И, наконец, Клинт начинает поправляться.

Физиотерапия раздражает, но она эффективна. Терапия раздражает еще больше, но у него действительно есть прогресс, который, как сказал доктор, является результатом того, что у него, наконец, появилось право выбирать, что будет происходить с его телом.

Клинт думает, что весь прогресс по большей части из-за того, что он, наконец, может дышать, не задумываясь, но его мнения никто не спрашивает, так что он не утруждается его высказывать. Важно только, что он может быть рядом с друзьями, не беспокоясь о том, что они будут прикасаться к нему, боль отправит его обратно в прошлое, и он кого-нибудь покалечит. Он может распахнуть крылья, и это так же хорошо, как утренняя растяжка, и не напоминает ему о том, каково быть разрезанным и собранным обратно. Он может спать на своей ебучей спине.

И Баки везет его в Бруклин поесть пиццы, и ему все равно, что Клинт одевает три свитера и длинное пальто, чтобы спрятать крылья.

И они держатся за руки.

И продолжают целоваться. И прикосновения, Клинт – большой фанат прикосновений.

И впервые за долгое время он чувствует, что контролирует свою жизнь. И ничего не болит.

И Сэм начинает учить его летать.

*

Уроки проходят в здании Мстителей на севере штата, где меньше вероятность попасться на глаза СМИ, и ближе до земли, если что-то пойдет не так. Зато тут километры километров ландшафтной травы, чтобы смягчить его падение, и чтобы Наташе, Стиву, Тони и Баки было, где наблюдать за его первой попыткой.

(Странные прискорбные попытки в зале с сеткой не в счет, потому что Клинт уже благополучно осознанно про них забыл.)

\- Может быть, нам надо начать с земли, - говорит, волнуясь, Сэм, а Клинт машет Баки, Нат, Стиву и Тони внизу, и они все машут в ответ.

\- Нет. Моё достоинство этого не переживет, - отвечает Клинт. – Сейчас или никогда, что плохого может произойти? Если я упаду, ты меня поймаешь. Или Тони. Или Баки, но это крайний вариант. Не говори ему, что он – крайний вариант. Давай _сделаем_ это.

\- Если ты умрешь, он меня убьет, - говорит Сэм, но храбро забирается на край здания.

\- Нет, Нат убьет тебя прежде, чем он даже подумает об этом, - сияет улыбкой Клинт.

Он раскидывает крылья, закрывает глаза и чувствует, как каждая малейшая смена ветра пробегает по его волосам и по крыльям, и это не так уж сильно отличается от стрельбы, на самом деле, инстинктивная подстройка.

\- Готов? – спрашивает Сэм. – Помни, что я говорил про опору, и следи за воздушными ямами, и…

Клинт ухмыляется и говорит:

\- Все понял. Увидимся внизу!

И он разбегается и прыгает, пока Сэм сзади продолжает чертыхаться.

Несколько секунд он падает, абсолютное свободное падение, и он слишком ошеломлен, чтобы махать крыльями, а потом он берет себя в руки, распахивает крыльями, ловит небольшой восходящий поток – и это восхитительно, потому что махать крыльями, оказывается, требует гораздо, гораздо больше сил, чем у него сейчас есть.

Сэм ловит его за запястье секундой позже, держит и все еще матерится, как грузчик.

\- Идиот, - кричит он. – Спустить тебя вниз?

Клинт сияет в ответ, качает головой и говорит:

\- Отнеси меня настолько высоко, чтобы я успел сообразить, что делать, до того, как врежусь в землю.

Внизу Баки, который, очевидно, слышал, что он сказал, принимается яростно орать, но Сэм просто закатывает глаза:

\- Если ты помрешь, Бартон, клянусь…

Они поднимаются выше и выше, пока у Клинта не начинает кружиться голова, а Баки не превращается в песчинку внизу, и тогда Сэм его отпускает.

Он падает по спирали ниже, ниже, ниже, и когда, наконец, разбирается с крыльями, то смеется, и у него как раз достаточно времени, чтобы замедлить падение, прежде чем он врезается в Баки и роняет его и себя на землю.

\- Я тебя убью, - рычит Баки.

Клинт сияет в ответ:

\- Ты завидуешь. Подожди, когда у меня будет лук, у тебя не останется шансов, ты разве не знаешь, я – лучший снайпер в округе!

\- У тебя едва выходит летать, когда ты полностью фокусируешься только на этом, - говорит Баки. – Ты серьезно думаешь, что кто-то позволит тебе летать с луком в руках, ты безумный…

Клинт только смеется и целует его, пока Баки не прекращает скандалить, потому что это его тело, и это его крылья, и его выбор, и в конце концов? Он знает, что Баки сделает все, что понадобится, чтобы все осталось именно так.

\- Ты любишь меня, - говорит Клинт, глубоко и легко вдыхая.

\- Бог знает почему, - ворчит Баки, и Клинт ему улыбается.

\- Потому что я – лучший стрелок, и тебя это заводит, - объявляет Клинт. – И у тебя пунктик насчет моих крыльев. И пресса. И меня, как личности.

\- И твоего эго, - закатывает Баки глаза, улыбаясь уже прямо в сладкий поцелуй.

Клинт дышит, и нигде не болит: он расправляет крылья и чувствует ветер, солнце и крепко держащие руки Баки на своих бедрах.

И он готов подняться и попробовать еще раз.


End file.
